The Legend of the Knight Princess
by Sir Chris Orr
Summary: In the wake of the Kyuubi attack, Hikari has been abandoned by her mother and twin sister, now 3 days old, a baby cries out for help as a chunin seeks vengeance and the King of Knights has come. Saber/Shirou Other pars TBA Kushina bashing
1. The King of Knights

((I don't own Fate Stay Night or Naruto))

**The Legend of the Knight Princess**

**Chapter 1: The King of Knights**

The moon looked down on a recovering village in the wake of a terrible attack. This village is called, Konoha and the demon that attacked it, Kyuubi no Yoko. Just three days ago, the village's fourth leader, the Yondaime Hokage sacrificed himself to seal the demon inside his own daughter. He wished for his daughter to be seen as a hero and his predecessor, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage was more than willing to see it done.

However, despite the announcement of the girl being the village hero for holding the demon at bay, the village believed her to be the demon and even her own mother turned against her, taking her sister and leaving the village in a rage.

Now we find this now abandoned baby, a small girl only three days old sprawled on the floor of the orphanage, a chunin stood over the baby enjoying seeing the baby wale in pain and terror as the chunin drew a kunai to deal the final blow, yet unknown to them both, an unknown energy ignited inside the baby and out of pure instinct and fear the baby called out for help. A plea that would cross worlds, time and dimensions.

**Golden Plains of Avalon**

A couple sat under a tree enjoying each others company, both talking happily to each other.

The woman had blond hair tied into a bun and had green eyes and wore a blue dress.

The man with her had snow white hair and brown eyes, he wore a black suit over his torso and had black jeans with a red cape coming from his waist line as well as red sleeves.

Suddenly, the woman frowned as she looked down.

"Arturia? What is it? What's wrong?" The man asked worriedly.

"Shirou, I'm being summoned." Arturia said sadly.

"But how is that possible, We ended the holy grail wars once and for all." Shirou replied worriedly.

"I know, I don't know how the summoning is possible but it's happening." Arturia replied looking down.

"Then I'll wait for you to return, we both know that if either one of us was summoned, we couldn't refuse someone asking for help. We'd never forgive ourselves." Shirou replied reassuringly.

Arturia smiled and nodded before she began to glow and then vanished from Avalon.

**Orphanage**

"Now you die. Demon!" The chunin yelled maniacally as he swung his kunai down on the crying baby's head.

Then his hand and kunai went flying across the room as his eyes widened, sensing a presence beside him.

"Killing a baby, and from the looks of her, torturing her. You die here." A melodious voice said as she impaled her sword into the chunin's chest before slamming him into the floor, to silence him. The commotion having woken up the children.

Arturia then picked up the crying baby as the matrons burst into the room.

"The demon brat has woken the children hasn't he? I knew he was trouble." One matron said coldly.

Arturia glared at them before assessing the baby's injuries. She held back a snarl as she saw the severity of the baby's condition and immediately brought out her scabbard, Avalon.

"Who are you? And who is that man on the floor?" A matron snarled at Arturia.

The King of Knights just ignored them as the Avalon reshaped it's self into a glowing ball of light in Arturia's hand.

Arturia then placed the Avalon inside the baby before looking at the matrons.

"I am her protector, call fourth your village leader, Or face my blade." Arturia threatened, causing the matrons to pale before running out.

Arturia then looked down at the baby to get a closer look.

The baby had sun kissed blond hair and whisker marks on her cheeks. Slowly the child opened her eyes, revealing deep blue eyes eyes as she stared up at Arturia in wonder.

Arturia smiled sweetly at the child.

"So, you're my master. To think a baby summoned me. Unbelievable and yet thank goodness. Not to worry little master, I'll take care of you." Arturia whispered to the baby as she smiled innocently.

Soon after an old man came in, escorted by the matrons and a masked person in white leather armour and a sword on his mask. He also had gravity defying silver hair.

"There she is, the demon summoned a monster to serve it." The matron accused.

"Matrons, begone." The old man said calmly.

The matrons nodded and fled the room.

"Who are you?" The old man asked.

"I am the Saber Class Servant, summoned to my master in her time of need." Arturia said calmly.

"Who is your master?" The old man asked.

"I'm holding her in my arms. By the way, you wouldn't happen to know her name would you?" Arturia replied.

"Hikari, Uzumaki, that is her name. And what do you mean Hikari summoned you? She is only three days old." The old man countered.

"I do not know. A baby shouldn't be able to summon a servant and yet, given the corpse on the floor here, It's a good thing I was summoned, I arrived just in time to save her." Arturia answered.

The old man looked nearby and sure enough, there was a dead chunin on the floor.

The old man sighed. The child's mother's friend was demanding to be given the child to raise and he was about to do so when this came up.

"What is your name?" The old man asked.

"I cannot say. If people know my identify then they will find my weaknesses, if that happens then it will be easier for them to harm or even kill my master." Arturia replied.

"I see. You know I can't trust you with her." The old man said.

"I can't trust you either, your soldier tried to kill my master." Arturia countered.

"Hm, Touche." The old man said.

"So... There is a... former friend of her mother's that wanted to take her in, but since you're so keen to raise the child perhaps, I can convince them to take you both in." The old man said.

Arturia nodded. "I can accept that. Though I may require this friend's help in a few things." Arturia said.

"Oh, and those would be?" The old man asked.

"Servants are ancient heroes summoned from the hall of heroes and other afterlife realms. In life, I was a Knight, a type of honourable, heavily armoured warrior and also a King. I never raised a family in life and I don't know how to raise a child." Arturia said honestly.

"This friend will be more than willing help you." The old man smiled.

"Wait... You believe me?" Arturia asked shocked.

"I have seen stranger than this. And I had to test you. It's not common knowledge but there is a prophecy in these lands that seven chosen children will each summon a hero or anti-hero to which they will defend this world in it's time of need." the old man said.

"You knew what I was all along." Arturia confirmed.

"Best keep this to our selves. Right Kakashi?" The old man asked.

"Yes Hokage-Sama, and Saber's presence will keep Hikari safe, adding on the threat of her mother as well." Kakashi, the silver haired soldier said.

"What was that?" Saber growled.

"Kushina's former friend, Mikoto will fill you in when she arrives. Kakashi, would you mind going to get Mikoto from my office, tell her of this development. She won't be adopting Hikari but she'll be needed in educating someone on how to raise the child." The Sandaime Hokage said.

Kakashi then nodded and shushined out.

Arturia nodded and then looked down at Hikari, seeing her yawn.

Arturia then sat down on a nearby rocking chair and gently rock back in forth as Hikari fell asleep.

"If I didn't know better, I'd swear you're her biological mother, the two of you look very much alike." The Sandaime said smiling.

Arturia just smiled at that. _"Mother huh. Hikari Pendragon Emiya does have a nice ring to it."_ Arturia thought as she held the child lovingly.

Soon after Mikoto and her husband Fugaku walked into the room with Kakashi.

"This is her?" Mikoto asked quietly.

"It is." The Sandaime replied.

Arturia looked up at them.

Both Fugaku and Mikoto had black hair and black eyes, both of them showed concern for Hikari's safety.

"We have plenty of spare rooms at our estate, we would gladly take them both in. Beside, I think Hikari needs this more than anything and she needs a mother. Something that this Saber has given her." Mikoto said smiling while Fugaku nodded sternly.

"Then it's settled." The Sandaime said calmly.

Without warning, Hikari's eyes flashed open, glowing bright gold.

"Hikari?" Mikoto asked.

"So there was a demon sealed inside her, that explains allot, though my scabbard's purifying energies have purged it." Arturia said calmly.

"Scabbard?" The Sandaime asked shocked.

"My scabbard, a noble phantasm named, Avalon is one of two legendary weapons I carried on my person, seeing Hikari so grievously wounded by the chunin, I placed the Avalon inside Hikari so that it's healing powers would save her, but it's holy energies have also killed the demon sealed inside her." Arturia explained.

Everyone's jaws hit the floor.

"The Kyuubi no Yoko is dead? Lord Hokage, the village must know of this, this Saber has slain the Kyuubi and exorcised it's taint from Hikari, she's free from it's burden." Kakashi stammered.

"One thing at a time. For now, we move these two to the Uchiha Estate." The Sandaime replied.

"Right and then tomorrow, Parental Ed. Starts." Mikoto said smiling sweetly.

**Well here is my newest Fate Stay Naruto story. I wanted to have one where Naruto summoned a servant instead of being her.**

** Hikari is fem Naruto and is physically modelled after Erza Scarlet's image from Fairy Tail but with blond hair and blue eyes like Naruko from the Naruto series. I chose Erza because she looks like a knight. Pairing is being decided. Hikari will eventually wield one of the swords of Fate Stay Night.**

** These are the choices.**

** Reforged Caliburn- In Nami no Kuni, Hikari meets Kami who collected the broken remains of Caliburn and reforged it to be wielded by Arturia's foreseen daughter.**

** Material Excalibur- In Nami no Kuni, Hikari meets the lady in the lake who gives Hikari Excalibur as the daughter of Arturia.**

** Truthfully I like the idea of using Caliburn more than Excalibur.**


	2. Growing Up

((I don't own Fate Stay Night or Naruto))

**The Legend of the Knight Princess**

**Chapter 2: Growing up**

The night had gone by quickly as Arturia got set up in her room along with Hikari. When all was said and done, Mikoto then went on to show Arturia how to hold a baby and a few other things she needed to know.

Soon enough, with Hikari crying, came the time to teach another lesson.

Arturia and Mikoto laid Hikari down on a towel on Arturia's bed. Mikoto then instructed Arturia on removing the girl's dirty diaper and cleaning her before getting a new diaper.

Arturia then tried placing the new diaper on Hikari though had a lot of difficulty due to Hikari squirming, kicking and laughing though she eventually got it on with Mikoto's help.

Later that day, Hikari was crying again and Mikoto decided to see if Arturia knew what to do.

"Um, Mikoto, I was wondering, how do you feed a baby, I mean what kind of food would a baby eat?" Arturia asked confused while Mikoto chuckled.

"Hikari isn't ready for solids yet, next comes the fun part." Mikoto said smirking.

"Fun part?" Arturia asked, not liking where this was going.

Mikoto just looked at her smirking.

"W-Why are you looking at me like that?" Arturia asked a bit white.

"Next part is breast feeding." Mikoto said sweetly.

"B-breast f-feeding?" Arturia stammered, beet red.

"Kidding, your body isn't adapted to take care of a child. Bring Hikari into the kitchen and I'll show you what to do next." Mikoto said after she bust out laughing at the look on Arturia's face.

Arturia just gave here a WTF look before following her.

Mikoto then showed Arturia how to prepare a baby bottle before handing it to Arturia. Afterwords, she showed Arturia how to hold the bottle while feeding Hikari.

All the while, a bitter purple haired ANBU observed from outside the estate window before she felt a presence.

"Kakashi." The purple haired ANBU said.

"Yugao, what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked suspicious.

"You think I believe her to be that thing, isn't the Hokage going to announce it's death today? No I'm angry at sensei, she betrayed her husband, betrayed her heritage. I don't see how they can think she was ever the fox." Yugao said angrily.

"Neither do I, however, things will get better for her today." Kakashi replied.

"I hope so, but you know.. There's going to be a reckoning between Saber and Kushina. When she finds out the Kyuubi is gone for good, she will come back to take Hikari away." Yugao said.

"I'd like to see her try." Kakashi said laughing.

"We both know how powerful Kushina is. Do you truly believe that Saber can stand against her? Is she truly that powerful?" Yugao asked disbelievingly.

"Yes. I have a hunch, but her armour looks like a knight. Legend speaks of only a few knights that wore battle dresses and were female. She has no flag, so Joan of Arc is out. Also Saber is female, but that is her class, not her name. When I saw her sword, having not cancelled it when I first met her, I thought it looked familiar." Kakashi said.

"You've seen it before?" Yugao asked.

"Yes, in a book detailing legendary weapons used by warriors throughout history." Kakashi said.

"But?" Yugao asked.

"The weapon she uses, was supposedly wielded by a man. So perhaps it wasn't a man a all, but a woman pretending to be a man." Kakashi answered.

"I'm not getting how this means she can face Kushina though." Yugao said.

"Tell me, Yugao, what do you know of Camelot?" Kakashi asked making Yugao's eye widen.

"You mean she's? No way, you mean she is THE King Arthur?" Yugao nearly fell off the roof.

"Not so loud, remember it's suppose to be a secret but yes, I'm fairly certain that's who Saber is." Kakashi said calmly.

"... 50 bucks says Saber kicks Kushina's ass." Yugao said smirking under her mask.

"I'm not taking that bet, we both know Kushina's gotten on Saber's bad side." Kakashi said laughing.

**3 years later**

A gold streak and a blue streak raced through the Uchiha estate, the gold streak laughing all the way.

"Hikari get back here! You need a bath!" Arturia called out to her daughter.

"No way! Bath's are evil!" Hikari yelled running around a corner only to be scooped up by Itachi.

"Ah! Let me go Itachi, Mom's trying to make me take a bath." Hikari said frantically.

"Well, then let's take you to her." Itachi said smirking.

"But, but Itachi, I don't want to." Hikari said crossing her arms.

Arturia then rounded the corner.

"She won't be running any more Saber." Itachi said smiling.

"Thank you Itachi. And as for you Missy, It's time for your bath." Arturia said smiling as she took Hikari in her arms.

Hikari was pouting the whole way to the bath room.

**4 years later**

The village was celebrating, the war between Kumo and Konoha had come to a close and the Raikage had sent forth a diplomat along side a young girl and a mysterious protector sign the treaty.

However, unknown to the girl and the protector, the Raikage had ulterior motives. One was to get the protector killed as he kept Kumo from controlling the girl and the other goal was to gain the Byakugan.

However when the diplomat tried to kidnap the Hyuuga clan heiress, Hinata Hyuuga, the diplomat happened upon Hikari and Arturia whom were walking back to the Uchiha Estate from the treaty celebration.

"The festival was really great huh Mom?" Hikari said laughing as she looked up at Arturia.

"That it was, Hikari, I'll admit the games at the festival were fun." Arturia said smiling at her daughter before she sensed a figure and looked up at the roof, seeing someone carrying a sack over their shoulder.

"That's strange." Arturia said suspiciously.

Hikari then looked at the person on the roof.

"Hey! What are you doing up there mister?" Hikari called to him causing him to freeze.

The figure looked at them and was about to lie when the sack squirmed, alerting Arturia instantly.

Arturia drew Excalibur in a flash of gold light.

"You there! Release that person at once!" Arturia ordered.

"Kuso!" The figure tried to run but Arturia slashed at him.

"Screw this! This brat isn't worth another war over." The figure said and throw the sack off the roof.

"No!" Arturia screamed as she dove off the roof to catch the sack while the figure ran.

Hikari seeing what happened went to try and catch the sack to help her mom when a red blur grabbed the sack in mid air while Arturia rolled and landed in a kneeling position, her eyes widening at the kidnapped person's rescuer.

"Nice catch Archer." A voice said behind Hikari.

Hikari turned and saw a blond haired girl with a pony tail.

The girl had a purple tee shirt and black shorts.

"huh." Was Hikari's intelligent greeting.

"Oh hey, my name is Yugito, Yugito Nii, and that's my Nee-Chan, Archer." Yugito said pointed at the man, Archer whom Arturia was gaping at.

The man dressed in black with a red coat and snow white hair looked at Arturia and smiled.

"We were reunited sooner than I thought Arturia." The man said lovingly.

Arturia gaped at him for a few second before smiling.

"Shirou." She said smiling.

Hikari just looked between them confused.

"Ayah! I don't know what's going on, what about the person in the sack? And Mom? Who is this guy?" Hikari asked confused.

Shirou's head whipped to Hikari as his jaw hit the ground.

"Did she just call you?" Shirou asked shocked.

Arturia just smiled. "Shirou, I'd say she's my master, but she's more along the lines of our little angel." Arturia said as Yugito and Hikari opened up the sack.

Looking in, Hikari gasped.

Arturia and Shirou looked at them before going over and taking the person but the sack.

Looking down at the girl, Arturia recognized her instantly.

"Hinata Hyuuga. The Hyuuga clan heiress." Arturia said, seeing the girl's pale skin and midnight hair.

"She's also Hikari's classmate." Arturia explained.

Shirou nodded while Yugito looked with worry.

"So what happens now? Yugito is from Kumo and I'm willing to bet, so was the figure." Shirou said.

"Archer." Yugito said.

"Yes Yugito?" Shirou asked looking at her.

"I'm sure what I can only guess is, Saber and her master or should I say daughter can keep me safe. I want you to find that person and bring him back." Yugito said with an air of professionalism that shouldn't be on a child.

"Done." Shirou said and jumped up the roof top before leaving in the direction the masked figure left in.

"While Shirou is doing his job, we need to do ours. We're going to the Hyuuga Estate. No doubt they're looking for Hinata." Arturia said while she stared at Yugito with worry.

The group then went straight for the estate and sure enough, there was a bit of chaos as the Hyuuga clan was scrambling to find the heiress.

Arturia smiled reassuringly and called out. "Everyone, we rescued the heiress, a friend of mine is going after the kidnapper who escaped." Arturia said as the Hyuugas looked at her.

Then a man came up to them and smiled.

"Thank you Saber. You rescued my daughter. For that I owe you a debt of gratitude for keeping her safe." The man said.

Yugito and Hikari just smiled at this, then the man looked at them.

"I was unaware you adopted another, what is this child's name?" The man asked.

"This Hiashi, isn't actually my daughter. She summoned the servant that helped me rescue your daughter." Arturia explained.

"Summoned servant? Oh right, Saber. So What did this child summon?" Hiashi asked smiling.

"Archer!" Yugito yelled proudly.

"A fine class, and no doubt a fine servant, if you don't mind me asking child, what is your name?" Hiashi asked.

"I'm Yugito Nii." Yugito answered smiling.

"Hm, the daughter of the Lightning Fist of Kumo. If I remember, there's some bad stories about your grandfather, I assume that Archer prevented most of them from coming to pass." Hiashi replied.

"Not all, she has a professionalism that doesn't belong on a child." Arturia said.

"I see. Well, until Archer returns with the kidnapper, we'll just have to see how things go." Hiashi replied grimly.

**3 days later**

The diplomat had been captured, the Hyuuga Clan was furious. Yugito was now safely inside the Uchiha Estate and by request of both Hikari and Yugito, Arturia and Shirou were standing guard along side Konoha's forces in the event of war.

However, the village council demanded Yugito's citizenship due to her being the Nibi no Jinchuriki, something that Yugito revealed when it came time to speak with the council and Hokage.

The council demanded she be made into a weapon, breeding stock and other unimaginable fates for her but Arturia and Shirou both defended her while Hikari glared at the council defiantly.

In the end, the Uchiha Clan and the Hyuuga clan declared Hikari and Yugito under their protection.

**3 years later**

Yugito had been fascinated with blades and bows and took to her adopted older brother, Shirou quite quickly while learning all she could from him. On top of weapons training, she also learned to use prana and began to try and replicate Shirou's ability with tracing. She couldn't do the exact same but her demon, Nibi gave her an ability to do something similar.

This was what the Nibi referred to as blood matter tracing, using the iron from her blood, she could craft any weapon from it and her blood was self replicating so she would never have any problems with blood loss.

Hikari on the other hand was enchanted by stories of knights in shining armour and of the battles her mother fought in. She loved hearing about Arturia's days in Camelot and opted to become a knight just like her mom.

The two girls spent every day training in their styles. Yugito using a pair of blood scimitars much like Kansho and Bakuya except that Yugito's versions were needless to say, crimson red.

And Hikari trained with a double edged short gladius.

On top of their choice of weapons, Yugito now wore a red and black battle kimono, inspired by her big brother while Hikari wore a sort of long sleeve shirt and skirt, all blue, inspired by his mother's dress.

**2 years later**

Hikari never took the path of the ninja so she was never required to do the final test, she was only at the academy to make friends and see who her comrades were, on the other hand, Yugito chose to combine the use of prana with chakra and trained to become a kunoichi.

Now, having graduated from the academy, Yugito was sitting in her usual seat along side her niece, Hikari, and her best friend Sasuke.

The trio was easily the strongest team in the academy and people were already saying that they would be another generation of Team 7, as powerful as the one under the fourth Hokage.

Now that their training had gotten them ready for the field, Shirou and Arturia also saw fit to equip them for it.

Yugito was now wearing a red shirt with black skin tight pants and a black vest over her shirt. She also wore a Konoha head band on her forehead.

Hikari was still wearing her blue skirt and shirt, but now she was also wearing a suit of silver plate armour, covering her entire torso. She also had silver pauldrons, shoulder plates and gauntlets. She had a silver plates along her blue skirt which came down to just above her knees. On her legs she wore blue leg fitting boots that came up below her knees with armour plating added onto the shins as well as the feet.

Looking forward the girls saw their chunin instructor, a man with brown hair and a, x shaped scar on his nose.

"Alright everyone, before I hear any complaints, know that Hikari Pendragon Emiya, did not train here as a ninja and only attended classes, one to know what she is up against and two to know her brothers and sisters in arms. So she didn't take the test as she isn't a ninja. She did however complete her trials to become a knight and she is now a squire. She'll gain knighthood in the chunin exams." Iruka said as a few girls grumbled.

The boys though didn't seem to have a problem, most of them were ogling her.

"Alright, everyone, the teams are as follows." Iruka announced.

"Team 1..." Iruka went on with the Team placements.

"Team 7 will be, Yugito Nii, Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka said.

All the girls were on the edge of their seats with exception to Hikari, who rolled her eyes and Hinata who shook her head.

"Hikari Emiya." Iruka said causing all the girls to glare at Hikari.

Hikari smirked and jumped up drawing her sword.

"Keep glaring, I'll take it as a challenge to a duel." Hikari said smirking as the girls went white before turning away.

"Nice one, Hikari. But pride doesn't suit you." Yugito said smiling.

Hikari sat down and smiling.

"I'm not gonna take their crap though." Hikari said calmly.

"Wouldn't have it any other way. Oh and Yugito, good job on bringing Hinata out of her shell, how did you do in anyway?" Sasuke asked.

Yugito paled. "Um, word of advise, don't piss her off. I swear from my dreams, she's got a bit in common with rider." Yugito said.

"Rider? As in Medusa the rider?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah." Yugito said shakily.

Sasuke sighed. "How long until I understand this master and servant stuff?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"You'd probobly have to summon to understand it." Hikari said smiling.

"Whatever, let's go get a bite to eat, sensei said our Jounin will be here in an hour." Sasuke said.

The girls nodded and followed him out of the class room.

**Well the growing up part was a bit hard to figure out. I can't remember too well when I use to help out with my sister, and I can't fully remember what it's like having a baby around. But I hope I did a decent job on this. Truthfully I always intended on bringing Shirou in, and I wanted it to be from a young age in Hikari's life. The Kumo fiasco seemed like a good time for it.**

** Next up is the real exam.**

** Team 7 vs Kakashi.**

** Once again, choice between swords for Hikari.**

** Kami repairs the Caliburn for the Knight Princess aka Hikari**

** or**

** Lady in the Lake pays Team 7 a visit during the trip to Wave and gives Hikari the material Excalibur.**

** Both swords are to be gained in the wave arc but Hikari can only get one, so which one shall it be. It's up to you.**

** Also... Demon Effect is on Hiatus due to technical difficulties. The DVD drive on my xbox 360 has died so I need to take it for a replacement drive. (I don't trust my self with the technical stuff)**


	3. Rise to Chivalry

((I don't own Fate Stay Night or Naruto))

**The Legend of the Knight Princess**

**Chapter 3: Rise to Chivalry**

It had been a long boring trek, but the team was assembled and the only thing standing before them was a survival exam.

Together, Sasuke stood with his chained scythe, Yugito with her blood scimitars, and Hikari with her gladius, the trio glaring at Kakashi.

Hikari then made a two fingered hand sign and pointed left then right, ordering Yugito and Sasuke to flank Kakashi.

"Hm, you're working as a team even though one of you will fail regardless." Kakashi said interested.

"Bull shit. Since when is there a three man cell for genin, it's always 3 genin and 1 jounin, nice bluff though." Yugito countered.

Kakashi looked at her and Yugito smirked before his eyes widened and he jumped back, barely avoiding having his bells removed by Hikari's gladius.

Kakashi then rolled out of the way as Sasuke's chained scythe whipped where he had been.

Yugito dispelled her blades and made a bow and less loose.

Kakashi tried to dodge only to be hit in the shoulder, causing him to stumble.

Hikari then ran at him and began slashing at him ferociously as he drew a kunai and began parrying.

He then noticed no one was helping Hikari when his kunai broke under the strain and before he could react, she jumped up and double kicked him in the face while at the same time, Sasuke's chained scythe wrapped around his legs and Yugito shot the bells off him.

The end result was Kakashi falling flat on his back and being beaten.

"Kakashi, admit it, you were holding back there." Hikari whined.

"It isn't very ladylike to whine Hikari, and yes I did, if I went all out, you wouldn't have stood a chance, I was an ANBU commander at one point." Kakashi replied.

"Besides, I'm not fighting three ninjas, I'm fighting a ninja, an archer and a knight. Doesn't this sound familiar?" Kakashi said.

"Basic strategy for role playing games... The ranger, and rogue and the warrior. Or the sniper, the tanker and the backstabber." Yugito said.

"You played those games" Hikari asked.

"Dungeons and dragons board game, believe it or not, I played it with my father and uncle allot." Yugito said.

"Anyway, since you knew all along the reason behind the test and know that there are no 3 man cells in genin, you all pass. Unfortunately, Hikari's parents have forbidden me to take you on D rank missions, however, you can go on C ranks as long as both Archer and Saber are going as well. So let's move out to the Hokage tower, by now Hikari, your parents are probobly there." Kakashi said while the trio nodded.

While walking through the village Hikari grumbled as she saw the villagers looking at her.

All of them praising her for slaying the Kyuubi. Honestly, she didn't do a thing, her biological father sealed it into her and her adopted mother used the scabbard inside her to purge it while healing her at the same time. The Hokage even announced how the Kyuubi died from the holy artifact.

Hikari turned to look ahead away from the villagers and tried to ignore them as they continued on, soon enough, they entered the Hokage tower and the secretary looked up at them smiling.

"The Hokage is waiting for you team 7, you may enter as soon as you're ready." the lady greeted and the team nodded.

Entering the officer, they saw the third Hokage sitting behind his desk along with Arturia and Shirou standing in front of it.

Arturia smiled at them while Shirou nodded.

"Afternoon, Mr. And Mrs. Emiya." Yugito greeted politely.

"And to you as well Yugito." Arturia said while Shirou looked troubled.

"Hm? Dad? What's wrong?" Hikari asked confused.

The third sighed. "She's coming for a chunin exams that will take place in one month." Hiruzen said calmly.

Hikari looked at him confused for a second before her eyes widened and her blood ran cold.

"Kushina." Hikari said nervously.

"You haven't answered my question, Hokage." Arturia said calmly.

"Hm, I told her the truth, the Avalon that you placed inside your daughter, Hikari has killed the Kyuubi, That so long as it is inside her, she will not bleed." Hiruzen replied.

"And she wants to take MY daughter back when SHE abandoned her." Arturia confirmed coldly.

"Konoha won't let that happen. You saved Hikari from the Kyuubi, from the village. You raised her as your own daughter and if not for her eyes' colour, she could pass as your biological daughter." Hiruzen reassured her.

"Why did you tell her at all?" Hikari asked.

"Would you prefer that she be trying to kill you to free you from the Kyuubi?" Hiruzen asked.

"Hm, I see your point." Hikari replied nodding.

"What of my sister?" Hikari asked.

"Ah, Hitomi, no news on her, the letter says she is eager to get her sister back, but that might just be Kushina speaking." Hiruzen said calmly.

"Well, No news is good use, I guess." Hikari replied.

"Hold on, Kushina abandoned you, and she probobly raised this Hitomi to kill you and yet you consider her to still be your sister." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Of course, I may have been adopted by my mom, but Hitomi is still my sister, I'm willing to at least give her a chance. Anyway, enough about the crimson broad, What's our mission?" Hikari replied.

"Hikari!" Arturia scolded.

"I'll admit, I don't like Kushina in the least, but please refrain from such language young lady." Shirou chided.

"I'll try." Hikari replied.

Hiruzen nodded and pressed a button on his desk.

"Mrs. Haruno, please send in the client." Hiruzen said.

With that, a drunken old man with a sake bottle walked into the office.

"What ish thish, I ashkt fo three shinbi, not shrildren, The blond girl in the armour looksh like she could barely move in that armour." The man slurred.

"The girl in the black and red looksh like she would shcream at a moushe and the boysh head looksh like a ducksh ash." The man slurred again and tried to take another gulp of his sake, only to find the bottle sliced off from her his hand would holding what was left.

Hikari held the bottom part of the bottle in her hand. "Underestimate us, and I'll cut your balls and sell them to Orochimaru." Hikari said coldly.

"Y-yeah sure thing." The old man said, scared into suddenly becoming sober.

"Hikari, it wouldn't due to kill the client." Kakashi said eye smiling.

"Anyway team 7, This is Tazuna, a bridge builder for the Nami no Kuni. Your mission is to escort him back to Nami while protecting him from bandits and highwaymen." Hiruzen said.

"The exams are in a month, what's the time frame for the mission op." Shirou said.

"You have three weeks to get the mission done." Hiruzen said.

"Two servant classes, Saber and Archer, A knight, An archer, An assassin and a ninja. This mission should be a milk run." Yugito said.

"Good, then everyone meet at the western gate." Kakashi ordered, the trio nodded and left the office while Kakashi went to get a weapon from his house, Shirou and Arturia going straight to the gate.

After an hour, the team arrived and 5 minutes later Tazuna arrived.

"Good everyone's here." Arturia said calmly.

"Sorry about the wait, first C ranked mission so I figured I should get my armour and gladius checked over." Hikari said while Arturia nodded to her.

"While Hikari was making sure her armour and weapon are up for the mission, I gathered a few supplies for the team, rations, medical supplies in case of injury and the like." Yugito answered.

"A good idea, Yugito. You're taking your profession seriously, that's a rare trait for greenhorns." Shirou said smiling.

"I gathered new equipment as well, shuriken, kunai, I took my scythe in for a quick fix as well and bought some armour to be ready by the time we get back." Sasuke said.

"I took my old chakra sabre in to be fixed. I figure it's about time I had it repaired." Kakashi while they looked at Tazuna.

"It wouldn't do for me to be drunk on the way there." Tazuna answered.

"Alright, then. Let's move out, we're burning day light." Shirou said and the group left the village.

The group made a steady pace as she moved through the forest away from Konoha, all the while Tazuna looked around at his escorts and quickly noted that they gave off an aura of power and valour.

Arturia and Hikari carried an air of nobility about them as they stoically watched their surroundings.

Yugito carried a bladed longbow with a chakra arrow notched as she scanned the trees with a piercing eagle like gaze, a look that Shirou shared.

Sasuke moved silent as the grave, chain scythe at the read as he scanned the path ahead.

All in all, the group was surprisingly professional for their age.

They continued on for several hours when Hikari grasped the hilt of her gladius while Arturia charged his prana, preparing to summon Excalibur.

Shirou's eyes narrowed as he noticed the same thing the two knights had, a pair of puddles in the middle of the road.

The group moved past them when a pair of ninjas with gas masks and metal claws bound by a chain, jumped out of the water only for Yugito to spin around and fire off a pair of arrows.

One of the ninjas was caught off guard as he was hit in the thigh with an arrow while the other dodged the arrow meant for him.

Hikari and Sasuke then went on the offensive while Yugito stayed with Tazuna along with Shirou, Arturia and Kakashi.

The ninja managed to dodge a slash from Hikari and got under her guard, slashing at her with his claw and managed a deep gash in her neck but was surprised when the wound didn't draw blood and even more so when she kicked him away.

"How? I had a clean hit on you." The ninja grunted.

"I have a unique trait in that I cannot bleed, I also am aware of the poison on your claws, I cannot be poisoned either." Hikari said as she pulled her sword back.

Sasuke quickly body checked the downed ninja to prevent him from escape and pinned him while Hikari punched her sword forward and slammed the blade into the still standing ninja with the force of a charging bull.

The blow needless to say, sent the ninja clean off the blade and careening several feet.

"Now that he's dealt with, why don't you tell us why you're trying to kill the old man." Sasuke said as he held the blade of his chain scythe to the remaining ninja's neck.

Unfortunately, the ninja bit down on something and began foaming from his mouth before he died.

"Dammit, suicide pill." Sasuke grunted as looked back at the others.

"Tazuna. Start talking." Kakashi ordered.

Tazuna sighed and then began his sob story. **(I'm not saying this damn story, you've all heard it a thousand times))**

Once he was finished, the group just sighed.

"I wouldn't be much of a knight if I left those people to suffer under a tyrant." Hikari said with pride.

"Well, I'm not letting my best friend go into the fire alone, count me in." Sasuke said.

"Just point me to Gato, his head, my arrow, one shot." Yugito grunted angrily.

"I never let anyone suffer under tyrrany in life if I could stop it, and I wonder let it happen now." Shirou said calmly.

"I will agree with our daughter on this, chivalry demands action against this tyrant." Arturia said as she summoned Excalibur.

"Well, I'm out voted. It's unanimous, We go to Nami no Kuni. Under normal circumstances, I would say we turn back as this is a violation of information, but truthfully I knew you had lied. The Hokage informed me of Nami no Kuni's plight and gave me orders to assassinate Gato, but if Yugito has an open shot should the chance arise, if it won't endanger the nation, then by all means, take the shot." Kakashi answered.

"Thank you, all of you, I promise, I will find a way to repay you all." Tazuna replied near tears with gratitude.

They all nodded and continued on when they reached a shore with a boat and man waiting for them.

The group boarded and the man began to row them across the river when they saw the uncompleted bridge.

As they gazed at it, Hikari whistled.

"Sure is big, but we'll have to make sure Gato and his group get wiped out or this bridge will be of moot point." Hikari said.

Tazuna looked at her. "Why would it be of moot point?"

"They could blow it up and ruin all your hard work." Sasuke answered as Tazuna's eyes widened.

"I hadn't thought of that." Tazuna replied grimly.

"You're a desperate man, trying to save his people and you looked for the obvious route." Shirou said calmly.

"Still, it's impressive given the circumstances, Nami must be pouring all they've got into this bridge." Hikari said.

"Indeed, Gato has such a strangle hold on us that this bridge is the only way to ensure it doesn't happen again once he's gone." Tazuna said.

"That and the militia that I'll be training." Arturia said.

Tazuna looked at her curiously.

"The bridge is a good idea, but it alone isn't enough, the bridge will allow people to enter as much as exit, this includes other tyrants that will seek to oppress you. The easiest way to counter this would be a guard post of Men-At-Arms." Arturia said.

Tazuna nodded at that.

"When we arrive, the rest of the team will go with the mission while Mom and I scope of the nation for people willing to defend the nation." Hikari said calmly as they approached the shore.

"Right, Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura will guard Tazuna, once the nation is scouted, Hikari will assist in guarding the bridge, I will guard Tazuna's family and Arturia will rally and train the ranks." Shirou instructed.

Everyone nodded.

"Hm, looks like we've arrived." Hikari said as the boat made land fall.

Everyone disembarked and wasted no time making their way to the village when Yugito shot an arrow into a nearby bush.

Sasuke moved the bush to reveal a white rabbit.

"White fur?... Shit EVERYONE DOWN" Sasuke yelled when they heard a windy sound.

Everyone dropped except Shirou, Arturia and Hikari.

A massive blade came spinning through the air towards Hikari but she quickly drew her gladius and slashed downward, deflecting the huge blade.

Looking over her shoulder she saw the blade stab into a tree and a half naked made with a bandage mask on his lower face land on the blade's hilt.

"Impressive, deflecting my Kubikiri Honcho couldn't have been easy." The man said as he noted Hikari's reddened hands shaking.

_"Damn.."_ Hikari though as she tried to get the feeling back in her hands.

"Zabuza Mamochi. Missing nin from Kirigakure No Sato. The Demon in the Bloody Mist." Kakashi said grimly.

"So this is the demon... the genin who butchered his entire graduating class." Hikari followed.

"Sharingan Kakashi, it's an honour though I wonder who the kid is to use such a short blade against my Kubikiri." Zabuza replied.

"Hikari Pendragon Emiya, squire of Konohagakure No Sato." Hikari said.

"Squire eh, can't say I've ever heard of one of those. But you got talent with a short sword kid, impress me and I'll fall back for now, a one on one fight." Zabuza said.

"Hikari, while this is up to you, I advise against it, you're not ready yet." Arturia said worriedly.

"Don't worry mom, I've done my homework, Zabuza's not really a bad guy, he killed his class because that was what he was suppose to do, he's trying to stop the bloodline genocide in Kiri." Hikari said as she walked up to Zabuza.

Hikari then readied her gladius. "I accept your challenge." Hikari said calmly.

"Good choice kid." Zabuza said as he jumped off his sword and tore it out of the tree behind him and slashed at Hikari only for her to roll under the blade and take a slash at at Zabuza.

Zabuza then jumped back and slammed his blade down where Hikari was only for her to roll out of the way again.

Zabuza then round house kicked her in the chin sending her crashing to the ground.

Zabuza then brought the Kubikiri down hard.

Luckily Hikari was able to bring her gladius up in time to block the hit.

"Damn this stings." Hikari grunted as Zabuza brought his sword up and slashed down again too quickly for Hikari to evade, forcing her to block again.

This continued as everyone watched worriedly as a resounding crack was heard... from Hikari's gladius and then next hit smashed through the blade coming down on Hikari's shoulder causing her to fall, blood pouring from her shoulder.

"Hikari!" Arturia yelled as she ran to her daughter while Yugito and Shirou took aim, firing to get Zabuza away from her.

While all this was happening, a light suddenly enveloped Hikari, blinding everyone as Hikari's eyes drifted closed.

**Mind scape**

Hikari's eyes shot open as she found her self laying on an open courtyard, looking around, Hikari saw a man who felt strangely familiar.

He had platinum blond hair like her mother and the same green eyes, his face bore a stern expression and his attire through her for a loop. It was the same sort of European silver plate armour, he had a chest plate, pauldrons and gauntlets as well as greaves. Around his waistline was a white battle cape and he wore blue pants as well as a blue shirt under his armour.

The man looked at her before turning his gaze to an elegant sword stabbed into an alter beside him before looking back at her and smiled.

"Hello Hikari, I've been looking forward to meeting you." The man greeted.

Now Hikari was confused, how did this man know her, and why did he look so much like her... then it hit her like a pile of bricks.

"G-Grandfather?" Hikari asked hopeful.

The man smiled and knelt down spreading his arms.

"Grandpa!" Hikari jumped at the man hugging him.

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting you to be this glad to be meeting me for the first time. Though a welcome reaction none the less. I suppose I should introduce my self properly. My name is Uther Pendragon. Your Grandfather." Uther said smiling as his hugged his grandchild for the first time.

Then they separated and Hikari looked up at Uther confused.

"Grandpa? I don't understand, where are we? How did I get here?" Hikari asked.

"This is your mind Hikari, As for what it looks like, Look over there." Uther explained pointing to the sword.

Hikari looked and her eyes widened in shock.

The scabbard of blue and gold as was the hilt, a sapphire in the sword's pommel.

"That sword... Mom's sword, Caliburn? But how, Mom said it was broken." Hikari whispered shocked.

"Hikari, the Caliburn yes is ruled by Chivalry, when the greater good is in need of it, even a broken sword may be reforged." Uther said as he rested a hand on his granddaughter's shoulder.

"You have destiny to fulfil child. The heavens them selves have seen it. God or as this age calls her, Kami has seen the coming darkness and saw fit to outfit her champion with a weapon that is long overdue." Uther said smiling.

Hikari's gaze shot up to Uther shocked.

"I'm to wield my mother's sword?" Hikari asked.

"No. Hikari. You are to wield your sword. Now is your time to shine child. It is time to show this world that you are a Pendragon and no one can change that fact. Not the council, not the fourth Hokage, and certainly not that woman. The moment you take this sword, you will truly be the Knight Princess. Now my grandchild, take your place in history." Uther said as he gently nudged his granddaughter forward.

Hikari slowly walked up the steps, her silver plate armour changing to a full battle armour and dress or pure white with a red cape behind it, large shoulder pauldrons with wings on the shoulders as well as a battle crown and the dress and armour were covered in gold decorative designs.

**((Erza Scarlet's Fairy Tail Farewell Armour))**

She took hold of the Caliburn and pulled, slowly but surely, the sword came free and Hikari was consumed by gold light as she rose the sword to the air.

"For Chivalry, and for the legacy of Camelot." Hikari said smiling proudly as the light filled her vision.

**Reality**

Arturia tried desperately to get to her daughter when suddenly a wave of energy lashed out like a blade hitting Zabuza hard, but before anyone could finish him, two needles hit his neck and a masked nin dropped down as the light around Hikari faded showing her new appearance.

"Hikari..." Arturia said shocked until she saw the sword Hikari was holding.

"How?" Arturia said shocked as seeing the Caliburn restored.

"Let's just say, I had a family reunion, by the way mom, Grandfather says Hi." Hikari said smiling and then faced the masked ninja.

Arturia just imitated a fish.

"I thank you for your assistance, I was sent to hunt this rogue nin down.

"One slight problem with that, if you serve Yagura then you need to die for killing him, we had no intention of killing him." Hikari said coldly.

The hunter immediately grabbed Zabuza and bolted.

"Do we go after her?" Sasuke asked.

"No let her go, caster is going with her, I sense her prana near by, it's leaving." Hikari said as she turned to go to the village.

"Are your all coming or what? I promise I will explain everything when we arrive at Tazuna's place." Hikari said smiling proudly.

Everyone else just nodded dumbly and followed her.

**Okay I know this has been long overdo, I have mostly been planning ahead for this story and this fateful meeting and getting the sword is hard to think on.**

** Anyway, I was considering a meeting with Kami or the Lady in the lake, hell even Meylin (fem Merlin), But I think I like this idea more, meeting Uther and giving Hikari and prana based armour much like Arturia.**

** Also, after playing kingdoms of Amalur, I decided on what Hikari is going to do for her training trip, you know that 2 year trip to who knows where. Yeah, that one, I saw THE sword and decided to not give Hikari Excalibur but instead she will get Caliburn's sibling sword, the Kellerac, which is Amalur's sword in the stone. However, the training trip will likely be a sequel to this story as I'm deciding to split the story into 3 parts. The first is before the training trip, the second starts is during the training trip and the third story is shippuden.**

** Part 1: Legend of the Knight Princess**

** Part 2: Path of the Knight Princess**

** Part 3: Can't say, spoiler.**


	4. Legacy of the Titania

((I don't own Fate Stay Night or Naruto or Fairy Tail))

**The Legend of the Knight Princess**

**Chapter 4: Legacy of the Titania**

The group had finally made it to Tazuna's house when a golden glow enveloped Hikari and her Caliburn vanished and her armour returned to the way it was causing everyone to look at her.

"It isn't the material blade, it's a Noble Phantasm. The Armour, from what I can understand is a generic armour for the sword and will adapt and change to fit me in particular. The sword was my mother's at first so it fits her currently. I give it a day before it changes to fit me." Hikari explained causing everyone to nod as they entered the house.

"Tsunami, I'm home and these are the brave champions to protected me." Tazuna called into the house with a smile.

A beautiful woman with long midnight blue hair, wearing a pink t shirt and a blue skirt walked into the hall.

"Welcome back father. And thank you for keeping my father safe everyone." Tsunami said smiling.

"Just doing our duty Ma-am. Though a thank you is always nice to hear." Arturia replied smiling while Tsunami welcomed them in.

As everyone sat down at the dining table, Hikari sat locking her fingers together and rest her chin on them.

"So Hikari, please explain, how did you meet your grandfather?" Arturia explained while everyone looked interesting.

"When the Kubikiri Honcho came down on my shoulder, I thought I was going to die, regardless of the Avalon. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, I was laying down in the court yard of Camelot's castle, near the alter of Caliburn." Hikari explained.

"When I looked around, I saw a man in white armour with platinum blond hair and green eyes. Like Mom's. He looked at me, then the Caliburn, then back at me and smiled. He said, his name was Uther Pendragon, my grandfather." Hikari said smiling.

"That definitely sounds like my father." Arturia said smiling.

"Hm, He said I have a destiny to fulfil. That God her self saw fit to outfit me with a weapon to guide my on my path to becoming the Knight Princess that I was always meant to be." Hikari said.

"Knight? Like in fairy tales?" Tsunami asked tilting her head to the side.

"I guess in a way, most fairy tales stem from legends of the old kingdoms, such as my mother, Though since Archer and my mother are summoned, I can't say their names." Hikari said.

"Hm, Camelot and Caliburn... I remember a child from another world show up in a kingdom to the west, Tristain, outside the elemental nations. Saito I believe his name was. They say, he spoke of old legends of his world and one of them was of Camelot... wait, You King Arthur?! Arthur was a woman?!" Tsunami thought out loud.

Everyone face palmed. "What the bloody hell were the odds of that?" Hikari asked, his eye twitching.

"Let's just hope it's not common knowledge." Shirou said calmly.

"Oh it's not, but I think I also know who you are as Saito travelled her long ago." Tsunami said.

"Hm?" Shirou asked, not liking where this was going.

"His name was Saito Shirou Tosaka. He claimed his mother was Rin Tosaka. And he spoke very highly of you, Shirou Emiya. And don't worry, he didn't talk about this to everyone, it seems that he knew of some kind of prophecy and didn't want to risk the Magus' safety by letting everyone know his origins." Tsunami said.

"Makes sense. How did he get into this world?" Hikari asked.

"That's the thing, he was summoned as a familiar to a young mage years ago. I don't know her name though but he was her familiar, apparently he was something called a Gandalfr." Tsunami explained.

"A weapon master for all intents and purposes. Gandalfrs can use any weapon they lay their hands upon easily. Though they're so rare among familiars in the mage nations that they're believed to be nothing more than and urban myth." Kakashi said.

"Anyway, best we stay hushed on this. No need for the wrong people to hear who's with us." Hikari said calmly.

"Agreed, so we should rest and then tomorrow we'll plan for this mission." Arturia replied.

"Then I'll scout the island and see how bad the situation is and what we need to do." Shirou said as he exited the house.

"I will be finishing dinner in an hour, how will we know?" Tsunami asked worriedly.

"I'll pulse my prana to signal him." Yugito said.

"I'll check the smiths to see if any weapons can be made, even if they're only basic ones." Arturia said as she exited the house.

"Very well, I need to commune with my grandfather to find out how long exactly until my Caliburn armour adapts to my soul." Hikari said going up stairs.

"Then Yugito, Sasuke and I will remain on guard." Kakashi said calmly.

**Up stairs**

Hikari was just about to enter the guest room when she saw a boy walking by with his head down.

"Child, is something the matter?" Hikari asked.

"Why do you fight? You're just going to die, no one can kill beat Gato." The child said coldly.

"Gato is a midget and a coward to lets his thugs fight for him. As for why I fight, it is simple. I fight to protect those who cannot do so them selves. In times or darkness, it takes the warrior of justice to bring the light. If I don't fight the evil of this world, then who will?" Hikari explained.

The child said nothing.

"I will not claim to know what you are going through because I don't but I can tell Gato has taken something or someone from you." Hikari said, causing the child to flinch.

"Child, your home will be free, if we fail here, then Konoha will be able to accuse Gato of murdering a clan heiress, let alone 2 of them, and I am royalty, another war crime. If Gato kills us, it will incur the wrath of the entire force of Konoha's military. Gato will die, and your lands will be free, one way or an another." Hikari explained.

"How do you do it? How do you fight, knowing that you may die?" The child asked trying to hold back tears.

"I go into battle, afraid of death, yes. But I go into battle knowing that I have aught I need to protect. People who need help. I could never live with my self if I turned my back on them. To protect the innocent, that is the way of a Knight." Hikari said calmly as she set a hand down on the child's shoulder.

"I can see a fire in you, you hate Gato, yet you fear him, this is understandable, but Gato is but a little pig, in reality. Without his army to protect him, he won't be so brave or smug anymore. We will prevail as evil is always destined to be vanquished." Hikari said smiling at the child.

"Who are you?" The child asked.

"My name is Hikari Pendragon Emiya, squire of Konoha, soon to be a full fledged knight. Yours?" Hikari answered.

"Inari." Inari said looking up at Hikari, a new found hope in him.

"Tell Inari." Hikari knelt in front of him. "If it's not too much trouble, what happened?" Hikari asked reassuringly.

"Gato... He killed my father. When Gato first came to our island, my father tried to stand up to him but he couldn't do it. They hurt him, after that, they brought him into the streets and they..." Inari couldn't finish.

Hikari's eyes softened and she hugged the child. "I'm sorry for your loss. Rest assured, my by honour as a knight, and in the name of my grandfather King Uther Pendragon, Gato will answer for all the pain he's caused." Hikari assured him adamantly.

**Next day**

Hikari sat up on her futon, staring at the wall as closed her eyes, thinking about Nami No Kuni.

"Gato... You will pay for your avarice." Hikari said coldly as she got up and began putting on her armour.

Soon afterwards, Hikari exited the room and went down stairs to find everyone at the table, everyone was interestingly enough, surprised.

"Hikari!" Inari greeted smiling.

"Morning Inari. Everyone." Hikari greeted with a nod.

"Well, the situation calls for planning." Shirou announced.

"Agreed. Hikari, your father just finished the report, it looks like Shirou will be hitting the various camps while we're here, it'll draw attention away from me while I train 5 volunteers for the militia, they will train recruits when the mission is over. Also, Kakashi will train both Yugito and Sasuke, since you've no interest in the ninja's path." Arturia explained.

"A shame, since she's the Fourth Hokage's dau, err legacy." Kakashi said eye frowning.

"Blame Kushina. I'm an Emiya and a knight now." Hikari grunted.

"I'll be here to guard the family. Mom will train the militia on the bridge. That way, they can protect the crew." Hikari suggested.

"A sound plan, Gato will probably come after Tsunami and Inari, with you here, they'll be safe." Arturia said calmly.

"Then let's get to it. I was suppose to commune with grandfather the other day, but never got around to it, so I'll do it after breakfast." Hikari said while everyone nodded.

**1 hour later**

Hikari was currently sitting on her futon, meditating when she once again found her self in Camelot, this time in the throne room with Uther sitting in front of her.

"Ah my grandchild, it's good to see you again." Uther said as he stood up and hugged his granddaughter.

"And you, grandfather." Hikari replied smiling.

"I presume, you're wondering about your Caliburn armour?" Uther asked.

"Hm, it seemed... off when I first wore it, like it was meant for someone or something else." Hikari said.

"Mm, tell me Hikari what did you assume the armour to be?" Uther asked.

"It appeared when I gained Caliburn, I assumed it was a Noble Phantasm." Hikari answered confused.

Uther smiled.

"Actually it was something else entirely, but good guess." A voice said behind Hikari.

Hikari turned around and took a step back in surprise.

In front of her was a woman with long red hair like Kushina's, She had brown eyes as well, but what really surprised Hikari was that the woman was wearing the same armour and clothes as her.

"So." The woman smiled. "You my descendant." The woman said curiously.

"My name is Erza Scarlet. The wife of the Sage of Six Paths." Erza said calmly.

"My ancestor?" Hikari asked shocked.

"Yes, Hikari, and we have much to talk about." Erza said calmly.

"As you may have noticed, our armour looks the same, this is slightly influenced by you summoning a Saber which was influenced by my requip magic which flows through you." Erza explained.

"Requip? What is that?" Hikari was looking at her right hand.

"Do you remember summoning the Caliburn, or putting it away, like it vanished in a golden light?" Erza asked.

"Yes." Hikari replied.

"That was requip magic. When I first lost my magic, I was able to do something that most people don't survive, I melted down all my magic armour and weapons and syphoned them all into my blood stream, the first blood line limit was my magic. Though, because of the biju's taint, for nearly a hundred years, no one could use magic anywhere in the world. Until my husband died and he dispersed the first biju into nine. There were the tailed beasts." Erza explained.

"How was the first biju created, where did it come from?" Hikari asked trying to take in what she'd been told.

Erza closed her eyes. It was so long ago, a dark mage, had developed some sort of rune matrix to syphon magic and inject it into himself, he sought to be the ruler of this world by taking all the magic of the world for him self. In a sense, he was a human lacrima. A vessel for magical energy." Erza explained.

"However, the magic was too much, his body couldn't handle it, he lost all reason and his body was transformed into a monstrosity, the likes of which this world had never known before. This was the Ten Tailed Devil. The Juubi no Akuma." Erza said sadly.

"We were robbed of our magic, powerless to face the demon. But, powerless though we were, we knew what was need, we faced the demon. All the guilds, light and dark, the councils, the knights, everyone all united against a common enemy. The Juubi no Akuma." Erza continued.

"The battle was horrendous, we lost people by the millions, and just when all hope seemed lost, my husband felt something, energy, similar to magic yet so much different, rising up from the earth. Our magic kept it contained, kept it from entering us, kept us from using it." Erza said smiling.

"My husband stood against the demon as it's youkai flood his body, he felt information flood his mind as though the last bit of humanity within the dark mage was showing him how to stop the demon. And in that moment, my husband channelled the energy into a single spell or as you call them, jutsu, massive in power, and he sealed the demon within his own body, however, when his death neared, he could find no other solution than to disperse it into the 9 Tailed Beasts." Erza explained.

"This in turn, seeded magic back into the world, allowing the existence of magi once more. However, chakra by then already had taken root in all things and it was all people knew any more. For much of the world, the age of magic had past. But As you've heard, there are still lands where magic is used. Now you have awakened my power as well, the first in our line to do so since my day." Erza finished.

Hikari just stared at her wide eyed. "Wow... If I hadn't summoned mom, I'm not sure I'd have believed it. And for me to inherit old magic..." Hikari said shocked.

Erza simply nodded. "The armour you uncovered was in fact not a combat based armour, it was my guild's farewell and honour armour. Over the course of this week, I will show you how to use the fullest extent of your abilities, for all your weapons and armours." Erza explained before waving her hand, causing Hikari to glow.

When the glow faded, Hikari now stood in silver armour, with wings spreading out from her shoulder blades and hips, she also had a winged circlet and a white dress.

"This will be the first armour you will learn to use, Heaven's Wheel." Erza instructed.

**1 week later**

Hikari currently sat in the living room sharpening her sword, speaking with Inari about the old world nations and arts while Tsunami was making lunch.

Earlier that morning, Kakashi, Yugito and Sasuke had gone to the bridge along side Arturia and the 5 militia were asked to remain in the village to keep the village safe. Shirou had done exactly as he had claimed he would, hitting all the slave camps and facilities, rescuing scores of slaves both labour and sexual. He destroyed facilities for narcotics and weapons trafficking and was making Gato's day a royal pain in the ass.

Suddenly Hikari stopped sharpening her sword and stood up, holding Caliburn at the ready.

On ques, a pair of samurai entered the house with katanas.

"Well well, if it isn't the little sword girl." The first samurai said smirking at her while Hikari's eye narrowed.

"I think she needs to get down where she belongs." The second said doing a "plow motion to his groin."

Hikari said nothing as she requiped into her Heaven's Wheel armour.

"Well aren't just the slu-"

Hikari interrupted the "men" by slashing her Caliburn and 1 of her swords across their groins, cutting the little samurais off and then silenced their pained screams by stabbing her Heaven's Wheel sword into each of them.

"Sorry you had to see that." Hikari said to Tsunami and Inari.

"I'm okay with it, they would have hurt mom if you didn't do that." Inari said shaking.

"You have a suit of armour and are holding 2 large swords and they tell you to so erotic things to them and they call you a slut..." Tsunami said bluntly as she gave the 2 corpses a WTF look.

"They're mercs, not many are very smart to begin with. Any way, Gato likely won't know his abduction failed, though just in case take this." Hikari said as she gave Tsunami one of her HW swords.

Hikari then flew to the bridge as fast as she could.

It didn't take long for her to reach the bridge, however her ice widened when she heard Erza's voice in her mind at seeing ice all over the bridge.

"Something the matter?" Grandmother?" Hikari asked calmly.

"That ice, it's Ice-Make magic." Erza said worriedly.

"Someone you know?" Hikari asked.

"Maybe." Erza replied as Hikari set down and sat Sasuke on one knee, riddled with needles while Yugito wasn't doing much better, both of them inside a dome of mirrors.

Looking out to the water, Hikari saw Arturia fighting a dark purple haired woman, reminiscent of Anko Mitarashi. She had a red shirt with a white jack and black jeans.

"Ur. She was Grey's teacher back in my era, how is she here?" Erza said worriedly.

"She must be the Caster Class that was summoned, hm, summoners resemble their summoned, Sasuke and Yugito are fighting a hyouton user then. Better yet though, why is she fighting us? We're all on the same side." Hikari replied.

"Save your friends first, I advise the Flame Empress, it's fire magic and fire sword will work well here." Erza instructed.

"Agree." Hikari said as she requiped into her Flame Empress armour and leaped toward the mirror, slashing her Flametongue at the mirrors melting them entirely.

The hunter ninja appeared in front of her. "How? The boy's fire jutsu had no affect yet, your spell destroyed my mirrors instantly..." The hunter said, hiding her shock.

"Magic is more potent than chakra, especially old magic, call off Ur, we're all on the same side here." Hikari said as the hunter took a step back.

"How?" The hunter asked.

"I have connections, now call her off, or I'll hack off your arm and claim your seals, we need all 7 heroic spirits to stop what ever threat is heading our way." Hikari ordered as she readied both the Caliburn and the Flametongue.

The hunter stared at her for a second before she looked to Ur.

An unspoken message was passed and Ur leaped to the hunter's side.

"Smart move, Gato would have likely betrayed you in the end Mother, can you stop the fight between Zabuza and Kakashi?" Hikari asked as Arturia nodded and went to the two ninjas.

"So then... 3 united, four to go." Hikari asked.

"You're Saber, the girl, I'm guessing is the Archer I saw earlier, I'm Caster. I know what is needed of me. However, we were going to kill Gato either way and gather the money for the rebellion in Kiri." Ur said smirking.

"Now then, how did you know my name?" Ur asked.

"My ancestor, a member of Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet is able to commune with me. She was also a close friend of your student, Grey." Hikari explained.

Ur nodded smiling at that.

"They've stopped." Arturia said as she approached them. "And we have company."

Hikari looked at the end of the bridge and found a half pint little man with an army of thugs, bandits and mercs behind him.

"What? All of you are still alive? Some demon you were, then again, I wasn't going to pay you any way. Kill the men, take the women, and the one who brings me the head of the bitch who broke my arm get's to break the blond in!" The man yelled at his army.

"I'll handle this." Hikari growled.

Stepping forward Hikari glared at the army, and more so as Gato.

"Gato! God is pissed off at you! And I'm here to make you pay!" Hikari yelled as she requiped out over 70 swords.

"You think mere parlour tricks will scare me you slut?" Gato growled at her.

"Mm, no but this will." Hikari said as she launched the swords as the army, wiping them out.

"Now Gato. Judgement." Hikari snarled as she requiped into her Purgatory armour.

Hikari then hefted her Shadow Slayer sword and began walking toward Gato as the man coward in fear while Hikari's eyes glowed menacingly.

Upon reaching Gato, Hikari raised her sword upon her head.

"Wait! Please, I'll give you any thing, money! Power! Men! Women?" Gato tried desperatly.

"Anything?" Hikari asked as everyone frowned.

"yes anything!" Gato repeated, suddenly feeling a glimmer of hope that he'd live.

"I want you to burn in a dragon slayer fuelled fire in hell for all the lives you ruined, the people you murdered. Monster!" Hikari yelled as she brought the Shadow Slayer down on Gato, ending his life.

Hikari then requiped back into her knight regular armour and turned back to everyone else.

"Hm, from here on out. Nami no Kuni is a free nation one more." Hikari said smiling while they all heard cheering from the entrance into town and saw everyone there.

Hikari stared at the crowds and smiled.

"That might not have been chivalrous, by it was justice pure and simple." Hikari said calmly as she turned to walk toward the crowds, the other following her.

**2 days later**

Everyone had finally recovered and it was time to return to the village, it was agreed upon that with Ur as the Caster Class, The rebellion would succeed with her leading the charge, afterwards, Kiri and Konoha would ally in preparation for the coming battle.

Now the Konoha team 7 stood leaving the bridge while Zabuza and the villagers decided to name the bridge. The Great Pendragon Bridge.

**Okay maybe a cheesy ending, Berserker though, you can bet there's going to be a fight. I don't think I need to hide who Rider's summoner is and who will be summoned, I think I clued that in the previous chapter.**

** As for Hikari's relation to Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail. I had a few reasons.**

** Reason 1, Lancer is summoned by Hitomi, Hikari's twin. Lancer is ... ...**

** Erza bears a slight resemblance to Kushina in appearance so I figured blood relation.**

** I walked to put in how chakra came to be and how Hikari a 3 day old baby summon Arturia, a first class servant, hell, how a baby summoned at all.**

** Current summoner / servant match up.**

** Hikari – Arturia Pendragon Saber**

** Haku – Ur Caster**

** Yugito – Shirou Emiya Archer**

** Hinata – Rider**

** Hitomi – Lancer**

** Gaara – Berserker (Lancelot, or Lu Bu, or Hercules)**

** Sasuke – Assassin (debating between Hanzo Hattori and Assassin's creed)**


	5. The First Trial

((I don't own Fate Stay Night or Naruto or Fairy Tail))

**The Legend of the Knight Princess**

**Chapter 5: Chunin Exams, The First Trial**

Arturia and Shirou couldn't be prouder. Their daughter had just been approved for the chunin exams or in Hikari's case, the knight trials.

**Elsewhere**

"Hey let me go!" Konohamaru yelled as he was held up off the ground by a boy in all black with purple face paint while a girl with a huge fan and spiked pig tails stood nearby.

"You little piece of shit, you should watch where you're going!" The boy yelled at him when a scabbard smashed into his wrist, making him dropped Konohamaru.

Konohamaru then jumped up and ran behind Hikari who was now glaring at the painted boy.

"Mistreating the Hokage's grandson and assaulting one of our citizens. I suggest you stand down and explain your actions to me, that is unless you prefer to speak with our ANBU torture and interrogation experts." Hikari growled at them while drawing the Caliburn.

"You wanna go you witch!" The boy snarled only for him to be bashed over the head by his partner's fan.

"Sorry, he's an idiot." The girl said.

Hikari didn't say anything before she brought our her Shadow Slayer and threw the massive sword spinning at a tree, cutting it down before the blade returned to Hikari's magical pocket.

Then in front of her, a red haired boy with dark rings around his teal eyes and a tattoo of the kanji for love with a huge gourd on his back appeared in a swirl of sand.

"How did you know I was there?" The boy asked monotonously.

"You reek of blood and death, monster. Let me make this clear, this village is under the protection of the Knight Princess, any who seek to harm my home will face my blades." Hikari growled at him.

"You are interesting, mother is silent in your presence, she fears you, I look forward to fighting you in the exams." The boy said calmly before he left along with the girl whom was carrying the painted boy.

"You're safe now Konohamaru." Hikari said calmly.

"Thank you, Hikari." Konohamaru said shaking a bit when Hikari looked down at him.

"Now then, what caused that incident?" Hikari asked.

"Um, I might have kinda commented on a pink haired girl's forehead and when I ran after she got angry, I accidentally ran into the boy with the face paint." Konohamaru said nervously.

"When the exams are over, you will be apologizing to Sakura, her forehead is a touchy subject with her." Hikari said leaving.

"Hey Hikari, are you entering the exams?" Konohamaru asked.

"Sort of, for me, it's the Knight Trials. I don't know the full extent, but Haku and her caster are here as well. From what I heard, my mother is in charge of the first part of my trails. After that, I will go with the ninjas for the second part of the trials." Hikari said calmly.

"I see, well I know you'll do great. I heard from my grandpa that you're already on the path to becoming a great knight." Konohamaru said smiling.

"That and a few other things." Hikari said smiling. "See you later Konohamaru." Hikari bid him farewell and left the area for the academy.

**Office**

Sarutobi was currently glaring at the woman in front of him.

"Hitomi, what is your opinion?" Sarutobi asked a red haired blue eyed girl.

"I want to at least know my sister, I read my father's notes, I don't know how my mother thought Hikari was the Kyuubi at all. But Hikari was raised by someone else." Hitomi said honestly while a red haired scantily dressed woman stood behind her.

"It doesn't matter. She's my daughter, she belongs with me." Kushina said coldly.

"No, She belongs with her mother and father, Saber and Archer." Sarutobi countered.

"That harlot stole my daughter, her and that bastard of her's." Kushina snarled.

"Do not disrespect the Hikari's real mother, you may have brought her into this world Kushina, but you also threw her to the wolves, literally, you left Hikari to die. Saber raised her entirely. Saber was there when Hikari took her first steps, said her first word. Saber was there when Hikari was yelling that she'd be a knight just like her mother. Where were you? Oh that's right, you were trying to brainwash your daughter to kill Hikari and "save" her soul." Sarutobi growled.

"I'll admit, until I read the notes 2 years ago, I agreed with Mom, wholeheartedly, that's how I summoned lancer. She mirrors how I once was." Hitomi said while looking at the woman behind her.

"This isn't over, Hokage." Kushina growled.

"It is if you want Hitomi and Hikari to have any relationship together." Sarutobi said as Kushina, Hitomi and lancer left the office.

"Hitomi, it may be troubling if Hikari's saber recognizes me, I can sense my double's magic in the area. It's safe to assume that Hikari summoned Erza Scarlet, the Titania, Queen of the fairies." Lancer said calmly.

"It should be interesting during the exams." Hitomi said calmly.

"But there is one thing that doesn't add up, Erza had many weapons, I remember none that could kill a demon like the Kyuubi. That is something that is slightly off." Lancer explained.

"Well I think I see her saber now." Hitomi said calmly.

Lancer looked and saw Hikari speaking with Shirou and and Arturia in front of the academy.

"The blond haired woman has magic in her, she may be the saber, my double's magic is coming from the blond haired girl, she's also wearing Erza's armour." Lancer said calmly.

Kushina, Hitomi and Lancer walked up.

Hikari turned to them. "Kushina."

Kushina looked at her and smiled before glaring the Arturia who glared back.

Shirou grunted while he swore he saw sparks shooting between Kushina and Arturia.

"Well, I can see this is going well. Unlike my mother, I know she blew her chance big sister, I am wondering what your opinions of me are however." Hitomi said frowning.

"That depends, what am I to you?" Hikari said calmly.

"I'd say my sister, but we don't share the same name and considering what my mother did, I read my father's notes 2 years ago, I know you're not the Kyuubi. I know you never were." Hitomi said nervously.

_"Ask her about before the two years, her servant is Erza Knightwalker, she's known for being psychotic and sadistic, she revels in the suffering of others and enjoys torturing her victims."_ Erza S. said to Hikari.

"What about before 2 years ago, since I know who you summoned, the servant matches the magus." Hikari said cautiously.

"I'll admit, I bought into my mother's crap, what daughter doesn't believe their mom, after all, mother's always right." Hitomi answered guiltily.

"I'll give you a chance. One chance." Hikari said calmly crossing her arms.

Hitomi smiled at that.

"So, how do you know who I am?" Lancer asked smiling.

"Hitomi and I are descended from Erza Scarlet on Kushina's side of the family. Erza is communing with me as her successor." Hikari said smiling.

"You know who I am, do I get to know your mother?" Erza K. Asked?

"Arturia Pendragon. King of Knights, once was the ruler of Camelot." Arturia answered.

"Shirou Emiya, Unlimited Blademaster." Shirou answered.

"I was under the impression that only 1 servant could be summoned by a magus." Erza K. Said confused.

"I was summoned by Yugito Nii, Archer class." Shirou answered.

"I see. Kushina stop glaring at Saber, you'll ruin your daughter's chance to know her sister." Erza K. grunted at Kushina.

Kushina looked away from Arturia who lead Hikari into the academy.

"That went better than expecting, I expected the two of you to start fighting in the streets." Shirou said surprised.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they do." Erza K. said with a smirk before Kushina stomped off.

Hitomi just sighed. "This is going to be harder than I thought. I really hope Mom doesn't do anything." Hitomi whined.

"Inside with you Hitomi, your cousins, Tayuya and Karin are waiting for you." Erza K. Said calmly.

"I know. See yeah Lancer and Archer." Hitomi said glumly and went inside.

"So who's her instructor?" Shirou asked.

"I don't trust Kushina not to try and corrupt her against her sister again, So I train her. Her weapon of choice is the spear called Virtuous Agony." Erza K. answered.

"Fair enough." Shirou said calmly.

"She anything like Erza?" Erza K. asked.

"Yeah, she likes the Heaven's Wheel Armour." Shirou replied.

"Hm, Just like her... 50 bucks says Kushina picks a fight with Saber before the first exam is over." Erza K. Said smirking.

"That's a sucker's bet." Shirou countered to which Erza K. just shrugged.

"By the way, your history says you're a psychopath, but..." Shirou said.

"I'm choosing to behave for my magus' sake. That... and she used a command seal to keep me in line. I guess she was worried I'd start killing people in the streets." Erza K. admitted.

**Inside the academy**

Hikari entered a room lined with samurai in full armour and a fighting mat in the middle followed by Arturia.

"Mother?" Hikari asked as she looked around, seeing several samurai from the Land of Iron.

"This is your first trial, Hikari. The trial of valour. You must overcome a more experienced opponent. My self." Arturia said drawing the Excalibur while Hikari drew the Caliburn.

"If that is my trial. But why you mother?" Hikari asked.

"Hikari, there are those in the world whom would use me against you. More than ever with the Henge." Arturia said as she charged at Hikari slashed at her only for Hikari to parry.

Hikari spun around and slash at Arturia who blocked and the pair jumped away from each other.

Hikari and Arturia clashed again in a deadlock, both struggling to gain the upper hand until Hikari stepped back.

Arturia swung again and again with Hikari dodged and leaned back to dodge another swing before Arturia roundhouse kicked Hikari sending her flying.

Hikari slid along the floor on her knee before getting up to evade Arturia as she jumped up and tried to bring her sword down on Hikari.

Hikari flipped over and behind Arturia and ran at Arturia slashed at Arturia from the top.

Arturia blocked and Hikari slashed from below but was parried again.

Arturia spun and slashed at Hikari only for her to block the blade behind her back.

Hikari swung at Arturia only for her to block again, then spun and slashed with Caliburn with both hands, slamming the Excalibur with such force that it knocked Arturia off balance.

Arturia spun and jumped up and kicked at Hikari's head only for her to duck and grabbed Arturia's ankle before slamming her to the floor and levelled the Caliburn at her neck.

"Yield." Hikari said tiredly while the surrounding Samurai looked at her impressed.

"I yield, Knight Princess and scion of Titania." Arturia said smiling as she set the Excalibur on the floor while Hikari helped her up.

Picking up the Excalibur, Arturia looked at Hikari proudly.

"You have passed this trial. The next one however will not be so easy." Arturia said smiling.

Hikari just gave her a "WTF" look.

"Easy, you were holding back while I was going all out without using any of my armour or other weapons. Easy isn't the word that comes to mind." Hikari said catching her breath.

"I never said you couldn't use your other armour suits or weapons." Arturia said smirking while Hikari face faulted.

**Okay this chapter is LONG overdue. I wanted to make the fight longer but lacked a true idea on how Hikari and Arturia would appear fighting while yes, Arturia was holding back and Hikari has depended on her suits and special weapons ALLOT. This fight was sort of meant to show this fact.**

** I will be looking over the episodes of Naruto and the manga along with various sword fights for inspiration and ideas on how certain weapons are used, Partly because 1) I don't know how all of Erza's suits and weapons are suppose to work or look when used yet. 2) Erza K. I unfortunately don't know enough about her so I'll be looking into the episodes and manga chapters concerning her, no she won't be all good-two-shoes because her master says so. She will be civil outside a fight, but I want her accurate in a fight.**

** I know this isn't exactly much of a chapter, the chunin exam areas are hard as hell to write no matter what story it is.**


End file.
